


coming soon...

by hallawrites



Series: salt and fire: musings of wives and women [3]
Category: Abrahamic Religions, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Jewish Scripture & Legend, Sefer Bereshit | Book of Genesis, מדרש | Midrash, תלמוד | Talmud, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Biblical Imagery (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Reinterpretation, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Childbirth, Curses, Discourse with the Divine, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss of Innocence, Mark of Cain (Abrahamic Religions), Mild Blood, One-Sided Relationship, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Vomiting, but you don't know cause there ain't no sign, there is angst, we be asking questions but we not getting no answers, when the curse carries on inadvertently to the next child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallawrites/pseuds/hallawrites
Summary: originally posted on mytumblr,reposted here with minor edits.
Relationships: Adam/Chava | Eve | Hawwa', Hevel | Abel | Haabil/Qayin | Cain | Qabil (Abrahamic Religions), Qayin | Cain | Qabil/Eshet Qayin | Cain's Wife
Series: salt and fire: musings of wives and women [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081646
Collections: a lie strong and settled





	coming soon...

poem coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr,](https://the-ichor-of-ruination.tumblr.com/post/183249482185/i-you-hold-a-needle-between-your-fingers-mending) reposted here with minor edits.


End file.
